Luna Bedim
Forgetten Past Luna was born as Samantha Bedim a pure angel, Samantha was nerdy, shy, and an outcast among her peers. She was banished from the heavens when she was caught trying to mate with a human which is still considered taboo between angels and humans. When she had arrived on earth, she had lost all memory of ever being an angel. Banished From the Heavens Samantha was always a curious girl, and was a guardian angel for many decades, she looked around, seeing into the open spaces the clouds provided, watching the people do their everyday things. She listened, all of their prayers, all of their sorrows.She would send the messages to her lord and savior who she had always been his ever devoted servant. She spent many decades watching them through the clouds and making sure that every one she heard had their prayers answered in some shape or form ------------------------- Many years later, she hovered to an open cloud, and saw a man. There was a stool, and he was tying some type of knot to the wall, she watched as he made a bigger knot. She quickly realized what he was doing. He’s going to kill himself! I can’t let him do that!! I have to descend. She then extended her wings, and jumped into the open spot. “Please don’t!” She shouted. The man stopped dead in his tracks. He stammered and shakily pointed a hand at her wings, she looked and had forgotten to tuck them away. She shook herself a bit, and tucked the wings in. He gasped softly. “Who….who are you?” the man asked, “Am I dreaming?” She giggled softly, “No, this is very much real. I have come to your aide.” As she said this, the man looked astounded, he picked up his step stool and placed it away from the knot he made. He then proceeded to take a seat on his leather couch. “Are you an angel?” What a silly question, of course I’m an angel. She thought, but then again, human probably don’t have much knowledge of what an angel is supposed to look like. Their paintings don’t really do them justice. It’s not like everyone on heaven looks like a tiny little baby with wings. “Yes,” she replied calmly. “I am an angel. What is your name?” “My name is Eric,” the man replied. “What about you, do you have a name? Do angels even have names?” Humans really are strange. They tend to think that anything that isn’t human doesn’t have a name of it’s own so they either create their own names for them or don’t bother to ask. She looked at him with curiosity, she stepped closer to him. She wanted to know everything about humans, she wasn’t allowed to come down to Earth unless it was an emergency, such as this one. "Yes," She said, giggling. "My name is Samantha." "Samantha, huh?" Eric said, standing up. He stood up and walked towards her, trying to get a closer look at her. She stood still as he got close enough to kiss her. She looked at the man that she would eventually fall in love with, unaware that in the heavens, she was being watched closely by another angel who was very afraid of humans. He went and told their Lord and Savior that she was close to breaking the angel's code. When she came back up to the heavens, she was face to face with her father. He looked concerned and furious that she would betray their Lord in such a fashion. “You know it’s strictly forbidden to court with a human! Do you know how many of our angels we send down? How many of them have their wings plucked as soon as they find out what they are?” “I haven't courted with a human yet....I would never do such a thing!" “You can never go down there again, do I make myself clear? If you do, I’ll write you down as a fallen myself.” "But father....I love him!" "Then fallen you shall be!" He opened the cloud to the Earth below and pushed her down. She reached for him as she realized she was beginning to fall. "Father!" She shouted, trying to reach for him, it was too late, she was already becoming a Fallen. As she fell from the heavens, everything about Samantha had transformed, her hair had gone from a beautiful gold to a dark red, her eyes from a dark blue to a bright red.She slowly began to forget who she was and why she was falling, the only thing she knew now is that she had fell somehow. Category:Characters